


You're all I can see

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: They hadn't seen each other in so long.





	You're all I can see

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Você é tudo que posso ver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629524) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 20 - longing glance.

They hadn't seen each other in so long.

When was the last time that Neria had the opportunity to visit? Months before surely, perhaps a year even.

And now, even though they were reunited in the same environment, they couldn't even talk to each other.

Everybody kept pulling one or the other to talk about some alleged pressing issue, which more often than not was about someone wanting to grow their family power, restore it, or keep it at the level they considered appropriate. She could never stand that, and now that she was trying to keep away from public life, it was unbearable.

She wondered if Leliana was as bored as she was, and as bothered by the whole situation.

At times, they managed to steal a glance at each other, gone just as soon as it was made, just to check that the other was still there and well.

Leliana was better at this than she was, maybe that was why she had turned into such a great Divine. She knew how to deal with people, how to make them think they were getting what they wanted and owed her when instead it was them who had performed the favor in question.

Neria didn't have patience for something like this. She preferred the fights to remain in the battlefield, because at least then she knew who was an enemy and who was an ally.

She kept looking at Leliana, and wondering when they could finally find the time to be alone. After so long, all she wanted was another chance to hold Leliana in her arms.


End file.
